A Door to a New World
by RampantWriting
Summary: Ageha Yoshina takes up an offer from Gregory Seven and ends up in a new world as a result.


I had this crazy idea(not really that crazy) to throw Ageha into RWBY.

As is fan-fiction law(not really), I don't own RWBY or Psyren.

* * *

I wake up to the familiar sound of ringing, I look around to see nothing but darkness and a telephone, where am I?

. . .

I remember now, I died.

I get out of bed and walk over to the phone, I lift it up to my ear.

"Hello again Ageha Yoshina."

"Gregory Seven! How are you speaking to me now?"

"Our conversation is transcending time and dimension. You are currently between the folds of life and death."

"How...how is that possible!"

"I could give you an explanation that would no doubt go over your head, so let's just say that heroes never die."

"Hey! I'm not that stupid you old hag and I'm not a hero either."

"That's not what everyone here thinks."

I suddenly hear a crowd shout, " **HELLO AGEHA**."

"Wait a minute... HOW DID YOU ALL SURVIVE!?"

"My, you are slow, my br-

"Hey!"

"As I was going to say before you cut me off, my brother and Grana sacrificed themselves to destroy Ouroboros. After it was defeated, the clouds that covered the sky started disappearing."

"Yeah, the monsters disappeared in the presence of sunlight, now we just need to start rebuilding our world."

"Kyle!"

"Everyone's safe and it's all thanks to you guys, we couldn't have done this without you Ageha, now it's time we returned the favor."

"What do mean?"

Gregory Seven answered this time. "I am currently connected to you, through this connection everyone will lend you their power, the power to make a choice. Either you go back to sleep, or you answer a single question, which will it be?"

"I would be nuts to choose death! I pick the question."

"Good answer, here is the question, do you want to live, even if it means never seeing your friends again?"

"...What!"

"As I said before, you are currently between life and death, more specifically between existences. With enough of a " _Push_ " you can enter another dimension. Sadly, it's unlikely you will end up in your original world. Do you still wish to live?"

". . .

"I understand how difficult a decision this is, but we have limited tim-

"I want to live."

"..That was fast, are you sure?"

"Like I said, I would be stupid to choose death in this situation."

Kyle picks up the phone. "Okay then, here we go guys, one, two, THREE!"

" **GOOD LUCK AGEHA.** "

I immediately fall through the floor, I keep falling until I get blinded by light and then-

* * *

It happened instantly a black speck started descending from the sky, neither human nor Grimm noticed its presence while in the heat of battle. They also didn't notice that the black shooting star was aimed towards one of the towers of Beacon. On that tower are two woman who are currently in a deadly match where a single mistake means death, which one of them makes. One of the women shoots the other in the chest with an arrow, then walks up to her and jams it in further. She turns around and notices the meteor that has been reaching ever closer, finally smashing down next to her.

Turns out that it wasn't a meteor, rather a. . . creature of some sort. It's body was completely black with a yellowish green flowing off of it and two white voids in place of eyes. The creatures appearance elicited a "What in the world are you?!" from the woman. Another person appeared on the building, this time a young girl wearing a red cape, who was shocked by the life-less body of the other female, the image of the creature standing above her friend's body only added to the shock.

The girl with the red cape, in a burst of emotion, unleashed a white ray of energy that blasted all three occupants in front of her.

* * *

My eyes snap open. Just like before I am falling, only this time I can see a destination: which happens to be pretty far down. I promptly activate melchsee's nova, I wonder what I look like in this form? I shake my head, I need to focus. It seems like I'm gonna crash into a tower...is that a dragon on it!? It was mostly black with white plates on it, but it still looked dragon-ish. The comes closer and closer until.

Here it comes. . .BOOOM, I crash onto the tower, I slowly stand up from the indent I made. I look around, taking notice of what appears to be a dead body. I look to the other woman, did she kill her? then a girl appears on top of the tower, she's wearing a red cape: weird.

Right as I'm about to deactivate Melchsee's Nova, the girl erupts into white that blasts me off the building. I hit the ground, leaving a crater.

I get up and deactivate Melchsee's Nova.

"Excuse me." I hear a slightly snooty voice behind me.

I turn around. "Uh, can I help you?"

"where exactly did you come from?" She stabs her finger into my chest with killing intentions.

"Actually, I was on top of that building," I point towards the building I was on, "before a girl with a red cape attacked me."

Upon hearing this she immediately flies back and aims her sword at me. She begins launching ice and fire at me, is she a mage or something?

I go on the evasive.

"Look." I dodge a blast of ice.

"I didn't." Then I jump back from an explosion-

"Do." And I weave through some stabs

"Anything."

Seeing that she won't listen to me, I smash the ground, creating a smokescreen and run away. I see a plane of some sort and decide to hide in there for now.

* * *

Turns out the plane was reserved. I hide in the back with the cargo as the passengers are sitting where I was before. I peak over the crates and see the previous red cape girl unconscious along with some new faces. One was an older man with a five-o-clock shadow and black hair, the other was was a girl with gold hair and a missing arm.

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

The older man tore down the silence.

"Well, apparently little Schnee ran into a suspicious character covered in black. She thinks he might be related to Cinder Fall in some way. She says that he deactivated whatever was covering him shortly after smashing into the ground.

"And, what's so important about this guy?!" She was clearly on edge the entire time.

"This guy could be our lead on her whereabouts. Luckily, snow flake gave a pretty good sketch of his face." He handed her the sketches of the suspicious character with and without his transformation. "Recognize him?"

"No...

. . .

They stopped talking after that so I decided to catch some sleep.

* * *

"It's all gone! The school, Penny, Pyrrha and-

"Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss's father.. came and took her back to Atlas."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here, the connection was cut and the last thing people saw were Grimm and Atlas soldiers attacking. Now the world doesn't know who to trust, so her father took her back to Atlas where he thinks it's safe."

"And Blake?"

"BLAKE RAN!" She shouted in a bout of confused fury. "Sun saw her go."

"but. . . . The other girl opted to remain silence. As she looked around the room, two sketches laying on the bed caught her eye.

Yang, what are these." She said while holding up the papers.

"Oh.. Weiss ran into this guy that said he came from the building Cinder Fall was on. Qrow thinks he might be related to her somehow."

"Wait!, I recognize this black version. He was on the tower with Cinder Fall, when I got up there he was standing next to Pyrrha's body."

"So, you're saying that he killed Pyrrha."

"...I don't know, maybe. Yang, what should we do now?"

"You can do what you want." The blond glanced toward her arm, or what was left. "I'm gonna lay here for a while."

The other girl left the room dejected.

* * *

I slowly rise, how long did I sleep? I check the passengers seats and see no one. I proceed towards the door. As I step out I notice that it's snowing. I look around and see a grey forest. Guess I better look around. As I'm walking I see the same plane on I was in before fly across the sky, guess I can't get back the way I came.

While walking I come across a house...in the middle of the woods. I circle around it, I come to a stop at a window, inside I can see the girl missing an arm from before. The instant she sees me she flies off the bed and rushes out the room. I decide to wait there and see what happens.

Sure enough, she comes outside, only to begin attacking me. Seriously, why does everyone want me dead? I leap backwards putting some distance between us.

"Why are you attacking me!?"

"Who are you and where is Cinder Fall?" She demands from me. She continues her assault with a a round of punches. I instinctively slam her in the stomach with my knee, which sends her flying back to the house. I prepare to go check on her and fix the misunderstanding when, "Yang are you alright."

A man with hair similar to her's rushes over to help her. He then looks towards me and the anger just comes off of him in waves. He comes at me with a roar. Despite my attempts to dodge him, he lands most of his blows and each one of them hurts like hell. I quickly activate Melchsee's Nova and with it his punches do nothing. He continues pummeling into me until he realizes that they have no effect. He steps back before," BAM, "He smashes his fists together and begins glowing a bright orange.

Now his hits are having an effect again, although Melchsee's Nova is still holding up again'st them. I realize that the fight won't end until I either tire him out or incapacitate him. I would rather not kill him with Melchsee's other attacks. I begin barreling into him with punches and, if the the grunts he's making are any indication, then they are working.

As the brawl continues, he begins rapidly slowing down. I send him careening towards the girl with one final punch. The girl from before screams, "DAD!"

As I approach them, she warily stands in front of him defensively. I decide to turn off Melchsee's Nova.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you guys." I keep approaching them, she responds by flying at me with another punch: only this time it has no power behind it.

I throw her over my shoulder and grab the downed man by his waist before entering the house.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, the man wakes up. The second he spots me he gets into a fighting stance.

"I already told her so I'll tell you, I'm not here to fight."

He stares at me for a while. "Then why did you attack my daughter?"

So she's his daughter, they do look related I suppose.

"Listen here." I ruffle my hair. "She attacked me, not the other way around."

He looks to her. "Is this true Yang."

"Yeah, but Ruby saw him with Cinder Fall and he killed Pyrrha." He faces me again.

"I don't know who this Cinder Fall or Pyrrha are, but I didn't kill anyone. The last thing that happened to me was landing on a tower with a dragon, a dead body and some woman in a dress."

"So you mean this is a misunderstanding." He intensifies his gaze, almost like he's trying to read me.

"Exactly."

". . . I apologize for my rude daughter's behavior!" He cries out.

"Dad!"

"You should apologize too, go on, say it."

She faces me. clearly upset. "I-I apologi-wait why are we apologizing, he could be lying."

"Yang, he seems to be telling the truth, plus if he truly wanted to kill, you would be dead right now." He finishes sounding really gloomy at the end.

He turns back to me.

"My name's Taiyang and that's my daughter Yang, would you like something to eat?"

* * *

"HAHAHHA cough cough." Taiyang went from laughing to coughing in a matter of seconds.

"So you were on the plane the entire time and no one noticed."

"Yeah, I went to sleep after it got quiet."

He put an arm around Yang. "Yang, looks like you need to step your game up, even a sleeping person can hide from you."

She responded by leaving the room with a flush face.

After a few moments of silence he states. ". . . Thanks."

"Huh? What for."

"With everything that's happened thus far, I was afraid I would lose her, she was trying to bottle-up her emotions, that is until you came around and stirred things up." He finished with a goofy grin.

"You're welcome..I guess"

"By the way, what was that form you took on?"

"Oh that, that's part of my power, that form is called Melchsee's Nova."

"Mind showing us?" Yang re-appeared with an arm over her chest, griping what remained of the other.

Taiyang floated over to her. "Sorry Yang, boys onl-BAM." He was now a pile on the floor. He gave a thumbs-up accompanied by. "It's good to have you back dearest daughter."

I decide to break up the show.

"Sure, but it would probably be best to go outside, wouldn't want to destroy your house." I receive a pair of raised eyebrows at this.

* * *

We stood outside, fairly far from the house.

"This is melchsee's door." I spawn a human-sized orb next to me.

"It destroys any material it touches along with seeking out PSI energy."

"You mean Aura." Yang stated.

. . .

"What's Aura?"

". . . WHAT!" They shouted in sync.

"How could you not know what Aura is?" Yang asked.

Guess I should just tell them. "Thing is, I'm not from this dimension."

* * *

What did you think, do you love it, hate it or maybe you just feel kinda meh. Whatever it is, feel free to comment and if you feel like you need to chew me out then at the least, leave some form of criticism I can use: stop writing doesn't count.

Although at the moment I think the review system is having problems.

Thanks for reading, see you next time.


End file.
